The present disclosure relates to additive manufacturing and, more particularly, to systems, methods and resins for additive manufacturing of ceramic phase structures.
Fabrication of ceramic parts for high-temperature applications using conventional methods is difficult. By way of example, some materials are difficult and expensive to machine due to hardness. Machining can require extended periods of time for dense materials. In addition, it may be especially challenging to use conventional methods to provide complex geometries and similarly to produce particular shapes.
There is a need for systems and methods of preparing components from dense material and similarly for producing components of high temperature applications.